The invention relates to a method for identifying operating conditions of a domestic appliance, in which method a temperature of an operating means of the domestic appliance and/or of a component of the domestic appliance are/is detected by means of a temperature sensor in a programming mode of the domestic appliance.
In the course of rapidly advancing globalization and the demands associated therewith that are made of domestic appliances on a wide variety of markets with their specific requirements it is necessary to adapt the development of parts and components to the respective conditions to satisfy needs and users. However, the operating conditions are sometimes significantly impaired by physical phenomena, such as ambient temperatures of the domestic appliances. Therefore, in water-conveying domestic appliances components can freeze, by way of example, at relatively cold temperatures below freezing point. On the other hand, the functional limit of a domestic appliance may be reached in operating conditions which have very high temperatures.
A user conventionally operates his domestic appliance in such conditions despite corresponding information in the instructions because he mainly does not have any way of checking these requirements on site. Frost damage can therefore occur to water systems, such as the drain pump of a washing machine, or excessively long drying times in the case of tumble dryers due to the reduced cooling effect.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,952 B1 describes a washing machine in which the ambient temperature is measured by means of a temperature sensor before the actual washing process is started. The temperature sensor can also measure the temperature of the water that is being supplied to a washing machine outer tub. A limit value is set in the washing machine for the ambient temperature. A check is performed as to whether the ambient temperature falls below the set limit value. If this is not the case additional method steps are carried out and the actual washing process is optionally started. If the ambient temperature falls below the set limit value, operation of the washing machine is terminated.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,250 A describes a tumble dryer. Using a knob an operator can set the duration of a drying process. Marking means are provided which mark a certain position for the knob as a function of the ambient temperature. The operator can therefore set a drying process duration which is optimal in the case of the ambient temperature given in each case. This procedure builds on the fact that the duration required for drying items of laundry is proportional to the ambient temperature.